


After everything, what's getting married

by Pheonix_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, russian!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_67/pseuds/Pheonix_67
Summary: “You could marry me,” Cas says jokingly, leaning back,“Sure,” Dean says, Castiel laughs until he sees Dean’s completely serious face.“Wait,” Cas starts, “are you actually serious?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	After everything, what's getting married

Castiel Krushnic would be deported in three weeks, that’s when his visa expires. He applied for another one but he got a letter today saying that his application was rejected. He doesn’t want to go back to Russia, he can’t go back. He doesn’t want to be reminded of what happened to him there. Of what his life used to be, before he met Dean.

✹✹✹

Cas had been Dean’s best friend since Dean moved to Boston, almost two years ago now, he had seen him sitting under the awning of Dean’s new apartment building holding a coffee cup in a few coins rattling around in the bottom. He had little more than a tee shirt and jeans and some loose change in the brisk new england autumn. Dean helped him find a job at his brother-in-law’s coffee shop and had let him stay on his couch until he could afford a place of his own just down the hall.

✹✹✹

Cas was outside the door to Dean’s apartment, he had been standing here for at least ten minutes trying to decide on whether he should go in or not. He really needed to talk to someone but he didn’t want Dean to feel obligated to help him. Or feel obligated to report him when the three weeks are up. But Dean wouldn’t do that to him. Right?  
He was just about to turn around and walk back to his apartment when the door swung open, revealing a confused looking Dean Winchester in an old Van Halen tee shirt and a pair of worn jeans.  
“Why are you just standing outside my door, dude?”  
“I-I umm,” Castiel stuttered, looking down “I actually wanted to talk to you”

✹✹✹

“Uhhh Sure,” Dean said, pulling the door open all the way, “C’mon in.”  
Cas followed him to the couch where he sat next to Dean, turned towards him.  
“I applied for another visa last week,” Cas started,  
“That’s good, did you hear back yet?”  
“Da, today,” Cas said, “my application was um,” he paused, “it was rejected,” his eyes filled with tears, his accent growing stronger.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, buddy,” I pull Cas in for a hug, “Is there anything I can do?”

✹✹✹

“You could marry me,” Cas says jokingly, leaning back,  
“Sure,” Dean says, Castiel laughs until he sees Dean’s completely serious face.  
“Wait,” Cas starts, “are you actually serious?”  
“Yeah, man,” Dean puts his arm around Cas’ shoulders, “I’ll help you stay here.”  
“I can’t let you do that, Dean,” Cas looks down, “you’ve already helped me more than I deserve.”

✹✹✹

Dean’s brown furrowed,  
Cas honestly doesn’t believe he deserves to stay here? After everything they’ve been through together, what’s getting married?  
“C’mon Cas, you know I’d do anything for you,” Cas starts crying again, Dean pulls him in for another hug.  
“Why don’t you stay here tonight, we do have to sell it to the neighbors.”  
“Okay,” Cas says, smiling, through tears, into Dean’s shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted so uhhh be nice i guess, constructive criticism is welcome tho
> 
> I'm gonna try to update this semi regularly but I do have school so we'll see how it goes
> 
> also if anyone wants to beta for me, message me on tumblr :))
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/destiel-221b-sabriel


End file.
